Dragon Ball Super AT: The Tournament Saga
by ShenlongofElements
Summary: The beginning of a new saga for the Z Warriors, taking place in an alternate universe where things are quite different than the main universe. Join Goku and friends as they duke it out with Champa, and Universe 6's strongest warriors: Emperor Frost, the Legendary Assassin Hit, Magetta the Metal Man, and...the Legendary Super Saiyan!
1. It Begins for Real! Son Goku vs Frost!

**_Hello, and welcome to my very first story, on my second favorite anime, Dragon Ball Super! This series of stories will cover an alternate timeline of Super, in my own image, starting at the tournament, after Goku's fight with Botamo._**

 ** _So, without further ado, sit back, relax, and I sincerely hope you enjoy! ^.^_**

* * *

Cheers ignite from U7's side of the planet, in Goku's victory against Botamo, the giant, Winnie the Poo-esque bear creature. However, all are at the same time suspicious, as Son Goku won in a way unlike him - he threw Botamo out of the ring. Son Goku is known for dragging fights on, hoping to get the very best from his , after all, this was the very first battle of the ginormous tournament between Universe 6 and 7. So, Universe 7 taking the victory must mean well for Goku and friends. However, after the match and Whiss's usually prep. talk, Lord Beerus began telling Goku,"Goku, listen. Your next opponent is no pushover, and I DEMAND you take him seriously right from the start, or I will DESTROY you! Understand?" Goku laughs, and says, "Aw, Beerus-sama, don't ya have any faith in me? Don't worry, I'll get him out of this tournament." His expression grew serious, and he struck a glance at his opponent, the Arcosian known as Frost. Goku was reminded of the evil tyrant known as Freeza, and of his and his friends' past struggles against him. However, he did not sense the same evil energy in Frost as he had sensed in Freeza...actually, he sensed nothing but GOOD energy. Goku looked forward to fighting this new opponent. Suddenly, the Referee boomed, "Alright, next match! Son Goku from Universe 7! Versus Emperor Frost, from Universe 6!"

Son Goku smiled as he flew down to meet his opponent. However, when he met with his opponent, they did something that caught the Saiyan completely off guard. "Hello there, and nice to meet you," said the Arcosian, offering his hand to Goku's. "Oh, uh, nice to meetcha, too!" He awkwardly shook Frost's hand. Goku knew little of his opponent, except that he was of whatever race that Freeze was, that he was pure of heart, that he was STRONG, and that he was the Emperor of Universe 6, so he was kind of winging this fight...well, he wasn't one to do his homework, anyways! "Fighters, get ready," shouted the Referee. "The battle will begin in 5...! 4...! 3..-" Frost began saying silently as the Referee counted down. "May the best fighter win, Son Goku." The Saiyan nodded, and grinned wickedly. "...2...! 1...! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frost began by vanishing, and appearing behind Goku, hoping to land a punch on his backside. _Don't think about fighting, just do it..._ Goku echoed his mentor's words in his mind as he fought. Without knowing it, he was going. He blocked Frost's punch with his palm, gripped Frost's hand, and threw him across the ring. The Arcosian did not hit the ring, and merely floated through the air. "Splendid, Son Goku. This should be fun!" Goku frowned, and teleported in front of Frost, delivering a flurry of punches, at the same time being countered by Frost's own fists. Amidst the struggling, Frost launched an eye beam at Goku, catching him off guard, causing him to move quickly out of the way, leaving him open to attack. Frost, of course, planned this, and drove his fist through Son Goku's face. The Saiyan staggered backwards a few yards, and quickly got back up. "Eheh...you're pretty strong!" He wiped some blood off of his face, and, with this, he flew towards Frost again, baiting him, causing him to expect a punch. Goku then teleported above Frost, and launched a powerful Kamehameha Wave, which Frost immediately countered with a one-armed beam of his own. The beam struggle raged, and both seemed equal. The battle would be a good one, for sure.

 _ **To be continued...in the next episode of Dragon Ball Super AT!**_

* * *

 **On the next episode of Dragon Ball Super AT...!  
**

Yo, everyone, it's Goku here! ~

Man, this Frost guy's really tough! This fight should be amazin'! But, hey...am I losing?! No way!

Tune in next time: _The Tournament Gets Interesting! Universe 7's First Loss?!_


	2. The Ruthless Frost! U7's First Loss!

The beam struggle raged on, each side pushing over one another, until finally, both beams imploded, sending both fighters skidding backwards, dust and debris flying everywhere. Frost grinned, and lifted his hand into the air, and an energy disk vaporized above his hand. "Take this," he yelled, launching the disk at Goku. _Oh, this trick, he knows it too?_ Goku remembered Freeza's technique of the same kind, meaning he knew how to deal with it. _It homes in on me, doesn't it?_ So, Goku flew around the arena, all the while being chased by this light blue disk of pure Ki energy. He flew behind Frost, and then ahead of him, causing the disk to head toward's Frost. The Arcosian's expression turned into that of fear, a very "fake" fear...he then flashed a grin, and caught the disk with one hand, spun around, and threw it back at Goku. _Wha..?! He can catch it, neato!_ Goku threw out a ki blast, which caused the disk to explode, and grinned. Frost took this opportunity, speeding through the smoke and kneeing Goku in the chest. Goku flew backwards, his head over the out of bounds, off the ring. "Eep!" squeaked Goku, quickly getting up, to be greeted with Frost's fist. Goku caught it this time, and, still gripping Frost's fist, put his hand to the Arcosian's chest and unleashes a strong Ki blast. He let go of Frost so that he would go flying across the arena. Frost quickly sprung up, and grimaced. "Euch...th-this is getting to be sad. Say, Goku, why don't we go up another level, hm? T'would make things more interesting, and I'm sure you'd want that." Goku pondered this, and heard Beerus shouting,"Come on, Goku, go Super Saiyan God Super Sa-just get that blue hair back on!" Goku shook his head, and said, "Nah, I want to make this a fair fight." And so, the Saiyan held to his belt tightly, and began shouting. "Hahhhh...HAH!" He shone brightly with a yellow aura and blue eyes, striking golden hair, and a much stronger power. "How d'you like this?" Frost examined Goku, and said,"Impressive! My turn, now." Frost started grunting as well, and grew a much longer head with spikes, and grew spikes on his back, with a more hunch-backed look. From Universe 7's platform, a Namekian examined Frost's new form. "That is Freeza's third form...yet this is Frost's second form. With this in mind, his third form would look like Freeza's Final Form, and his fourth form...has yet to be known." "Heh, all you did was grow a bigger head. You gonna use that for fighting, or for weighing yourself down?" Frost frowned, and shook his head. "No, you will see..." He then pointed his finger at Son Goku, and for a second he flashed, and then let out a barrage of blasts, similar to what Freeza did to Piccolo. "Hyahahahahahah!" he grunted. Goku merely walked through them, deflecting them with his arms, and drove his fist clean into Frost's gut...or did he?

Gok looked surprised as the mirror image of Frost vanished, and then looked up too late, to be met with a barrage of powerful ki blasts, sending him to the ground. Before Goku could get up, Frost landed on his chest with his foot, crushing one of Goku's ribs. "G...AHHHHHHHGH!" Goku moaned. Frost, in a chilling voice, says, "I heard your god tell you to turn into your ultimate form. I won't let you be in this long enough to do that, however. I may be good, but I do whatever it takes to win a fight, the right way..." Frost then delivered a powerful kick to Goku's jaw, sending him flying, and...off of the arena into out of bounds. The Referee immediately jumped down to examine Goku, to confirm what had just happened. He then raised an arm towards Frost, and shouted, "Victory to Emperor Frost, of Universe 6!" Disappointment spiraled throughout Universe 7's side. Beerus' jaw dropped, and Whiss looked quite surprised. Piccolo examined Frost in shock. "He didn't even give Goku enough time..." Vegeta, Goku's rival and the Prince of all Saiyans, slammed his arm down on a table. "DAMNATE! That idiot Kakarot LOST! He had so many opportunities to become a Super Saiyan Blue!" Of course, Buu merely sat there, confused, like the pink, living peice of gum he is. "Hoh? What's wrong wit you guys?" he questioned. Goku barely opened one of his eyes, and smiled. "Heheheh...sorry I let everyone down..." Beerus angrily rose from his chair, flew down to Goku, and shouted, "You damn fool! You should have listened to me, he outplayed you because of your shitty arrogance!" The god then kicked Goku in the chest, and started charging a deadly purple beam on his finger. He tried blasting the Saiyan, only to be interrupted by his attendant, Whiss. "Lord Beerus, stop this!" Beerus grimaced. "He does not deserve to live! He was supposed to make it farther than this!" "He tried his best, Beerus!" Whiss retorted. Beerus did not care. "I don't give two shits, he was supposed to be one of our strongest!" All the while, Goku began blacking out, and his hearing of the arguments faded away, and so too, did the world...all to black...

While Goku was being harassed by Beerus, his brother, Champa, was laughing uncontrollably from his side, and his attendant, Vados, smiled. "I told you I chose the very best, Champa." Champa snickered, "No, I did...but who cares, we won our second battle! That Saiyan was so weak...ahahahahahah, hohohohohohoho!" On U7's side, his comrades were full of disappointment...all except for Vegeta. _Wait, this isn't so bad, now I have a chance to shine...I will win this tournament for our team!_ He thought. "It's up to us now. Both Universes are tied, each with 4 fighters left. If we hope to get anyway, we must do our best, push oursel to win..." explained Piccolo. Smugly, Vegeta retored, "Well, all you need to win is right here..." He pointed at himself. Piccolo snarled. "Don't be so full of yourself. Remember when we fought Broly, you were crying like a little child then. If you are so full of yourself, then you could underestimate your opponent and lose." The Prince of all Saiyans winced. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you overconfidence!"

 _ **To be continued, on the next episode of Dragon Ball Super AT!  
**_

* * *

 **On the next episode of Dragon Ball Super AT...!**

Yo everyone, Goku here!

Man, can't believe I lost...this really sucks! But hey, we get to see an interestin' fight next! Hopefully Buu still is as powerful as he was back then.

Tune in next time: _The Childish Monster! Frost vs. Buu!_


	3. The Childish Monster! Frost vs Buu!

The crowd was filled with dissappointment, for their hero, Son Goku, had just been bested in combat, losing the fight with no chance of getting back in the tournament. "Congratulations to those who won in these past two rounds! Now, if you'll go to your rooms, and get some rest for tomorrow!" boomed the Referee. And so, the fighters of Universe 6 and 7 went off to their rooms, to rest up for what the next day held. Some even went outside to train. However, something was amidst in the night... "You remember the deal, right?" questioned Champa. "Yes of course, Lord Champa..." said a quiet, soft voice that sounded like the Saiyan Cabba's. "You pretend not to know what a Super Saiyan is, and then...you bring it out." Cabba sighed. "I-I really don't like to be doing this, I'm supposed to be a good Saiyan..." Champa huffed. "Hey, don't you remember what will happen to you and your people if you lose?! Do as I say!" The young Saiyan swallowed, and said, "Y-yes, Lord Champa..." So both walked off, silent.

Meanwhile, outside of the rooms... "Come on Gohan, we have to train more! If what I calculate is right, then we will be able to get you into this tournament." Son Goku's son, Gohan, sighed. "But, Piccolo, you know I'm not quite what I used to be..." The Namekian grunted. "Did you hear what Freeza said about you? He said that you could wipe out his whole army in one blow, and more. You have to see that you're still very strong. You still have that ultimate potential within you somewhere..." Gohan sighed again, and the nodded. "Alright, I'll keep training, Piccolo. Thank you..." And he resumed his training with Piccolo, in hopes that he would be able to join the tournament soon. Then, the next day...

"Fighters, we have an announcement!" shouted the Referee. "Both gods have agreed that, to make things interesting, they both will allow a new fighter to join the tournament!" Gohan's heart was racing. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He wore gi similar to his father's, and had a determined expression. _But that means that Universe 6 gets someone else as well...I wonder who it could be?_ "However, though this really is not a bad thing, both new contestants will fight each other before anyone else! Fighters, join your team!" So, Gohan walked up the steps, heart pounding, to join Vegeta, Piccolo, and Buu. "For the Universe 7 side, joining us, we have the legendary Son Gohan!" From the crowd and cheering, he could hear his mother and his wife, Videl. "Come on Gohan, you can do this! Wooo! That's my baby!" "Go on, Gohan, try your best! I believe in you!" The young Saiyan blushed, and silently said, "Mom, Videl, come on now..." The Referee raised his arm towards U6's side. "And now, for Universe 6, we have a...mystery fighter!" A cloaked figure slowly walked up to join U6's fighters. "And now, for the next match...Majin Buu of Universe 7! Versus Emperor Frost of Universe 6!" Buu giggled and clapped. "They said Buu! That's me, woohoo!" And so, the pink mound flew down to the arena, to meet his opponent. "Hello, and nice to meet you, pink thing..." Buu giggled. "Me gonna eat you up, pointy man!" Frost winced. "Uh, may the best fighter win..." The Referee bounded onto the arena, and boomed, "Fighters, get ready! The fight will start in 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...-" Buu looked puzzled. "Hoh, how long is five seconds again...me not know how to count." "1...! ..GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buu stood there, still thinking it was not time to fight. Frost charged him, and punched Buu constantly in the chest. "Hey! Ehehehehee, that tickles Buu!" The Arcosian frowned, and shouted, "Does this tickle, monster?!" As he was punching, two Ki sabers vaporized from his hands, and he sliced Buu into tiny pieces. "Owwowowow...you hurt Buu..." Frost looked astonished. "It was this easy?" However, a pink blob of Buu's body made it's way towards Frost, without him noticing. "...Almost!" Buu reformed, except for a small hole in his chest. "Hey, you're still missing a-" Buu laughed. "Ah ah ah! Lookie!" But it was too late, the pink glop had already wrapped itself around Frost and trapped him. "Yay, tighter!" Buu started clapping, and each time he clapped, the glop squeezed Frost tighter and tighter. "Gr...enough!" The enraged fighter sliced through the glop with a saber, to see Buu already bounding over to him, blasting him as he went. "Turn into candy!" Frost grunted. "Hmnph..." He teleported behind Buu, and barraged him with punches and kicks, bringing him towards the edge of the arena as he went. Buu was tricky, and so before he got to the edge, he opened a hole in his body where Frost was attacking, and Frost fell through, almost out of bounds. "Woops, no doing dat!" The Arcosian was humiliated. Why did he have to go up against a childish being such as Buu?

 _ **To be continued, in the next episode of Dragon Ball Super AT...!**_

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Super AT...!  
**

Yo, it's me again, Goku!

Man, Buu is MAD! What'd Frost say to him, anyways?! And who's this mystery fighter for Champa, huh?

Tune in next time: _Meet Buuost! The Mystery Fighter Revealed!_


	4. The Fighter Revealed! Gohan vs ?

Frost was becoming irritated with this pink glob of gum, and so he took his fighting up a notch. "Tell me, creature, can you transform?!" Frost practically skipped his second form, and charged up for his third form. A light blue and white aura surrounded him, and he became unseeable through it. Finally, the smoke cleared, and standing in it was a form reminiscent of Freeza's Final Form. "Hmph, I will finish you, you pink mound of ass...!" Buu frowned, and steam began emitting from holes on his head. "You...no...call...Buu...naaaaames!" Buu's body turned fully red, and pointed at Frost angrily. "Grrr...you make Buu mad! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!" The pink monster charged at an unbelievable speed, ramming Frost with his fist, grabbing him, spinning in the air, and throwing him down to the ground. He then began charging up a huge mouth beam, and Frost saw this as an opportunity. He flew directly towards Buu, and kept doing so after Buu launched the blast. He put his arm up, and a sharp, fin-like thing retracted from it. Time paused, and the Referee explained (breaking the 4th wall) to the readers, "For your information, this is not a weapon, merely a part of Frost's body. He has been shown doing this alongside Saiyan Cabba, in a war against the Tuffles. He launched it at Buu, and it cut through his blast, slcing Buu's head in half. Frost was determined not to let Buu reform again, so he went up, cut up the rest of Buu's body, and blasted the remains...all except for, yet again, one little piece. Frost landed on the ground, and wore a triumphant expression. The Referee bounded over, to inspect Frost. "You have not yet one, for look! A piece of him remains, still alive! And-wha?!" The glop expanded and engulfed Frost, and it soaked into his skin, making him much more powerful. "Agh..this feels...amazing!" The Referee examined Frost again, and his raised his arm towards him. "Victory to Emperor Frost, of Universe 6!" Champa cheered, and gloated to Beerus. "Two of your strongest warriors have fallen, what much else can you do?! Hahahahahahahahah, eheheheheeee!" Beerus looked ready to burst. "I-I...AHHH! I cannot lose this damn tournament!" He angrily turned over towards U7's remaining fighters. "You four better not lose, or I will destroy you all! UNDERSTAND?!" All four fighters nodded, not saying a word to Beerus.

"And now, for the fight between the two new fighters! We will resume with Frost versus the winner of this fight afterwards! Now, come down, Universe 7's Son Gohan!" His family again cheered for him, Goku as well from the sidelines, well again. "And then, the mystery fighter of Universe 6! Please, reveal yourself once you reach the arena!" The fighter slowly floated down to the arena, and landed softly. "Very well," said a soft voice, yet a voice with power. "If I must..." The cloaked figure slowly took of the robe, revealing a chiseled yet not too muscular figure, with a chestplate of gold, with a ruby placed in the center, with no shirt. He wore a bottom similar Broly's except smaller, and with a ruby in the middle instead of the green gem Paragus used to control his mind. However, this person seemed much more educated and not as ruthless. "Greetings, I am Koji, the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6."


End file.
